Sweet surprise
by ravient
Summary: Eiji saw Ooishi entered a jewelery shop with Sakuno. And he got jealous....


Disclaimer : I hope they're mine! I said I hope!!! T_T;;  
  
"Eiji! Eiji!"  
  
"Hah? Nani, Fuji?"  
  
"What's wrong with you? You're not the usual you," said Fuji worried.  
  
"Really? Daijoubu, da yo. Let's go to the court!"  
  
"Liar," Fuji opens his eyes.  
  
"Nyaa~?"  
  
"Tell me, what happened with you and Ooishi!"  
  
"Heh? How...how did you know?"  
  
"Who else can make you act like this if not Ooishi? C'mon, tell me!"  
  
"Fu...Fuji!" Eiji's eyes glistened with tears and hug Fuji.  
  
"Eiji!" Fuji surprised.  
  
"He...he...he entered the jewelery shop," said Eiji while crying.  
  
"That's good. I think he want to buy something for you, like..."  
  
"No! He don't want buy something for me!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...because he...he entered with Sakuno!"  
  
"Sakuno? I thought she likes Ryoma."  
  
"But not now! Maybe Ooishi and Sakuno was...," said Eiji pale.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Huh? Where?"  
  
"Just follow me!"  
  
--I don't believe this! If Eiji right, I must knock out Ooishi! I'll never allow anyone to make Eiji cry!-- thought Fuji while his eyes bulged.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
At the court,  
  
"Tezuka"  
  
"Hn...what's up?"  
  
"Where's Ooishi?"  
  
"Ooishi? He went home. He said that he had to go somewhere."  
  
"He's gone?!"  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Jya, Tezuka..."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Eiji and I will go home, too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fuji, don't! Wait a minute, Tezuka!" said Eiji while pushing Fuji to corner.  
  
"What?! Don't you want to know why?" said Fuji angrily.  
  
"But not now! Don't make Tezuka confused!"  
  
"Eiji.."  
  
"Come on, we can ask Ooishi after practise!  
  
"But..."  
  
"All regulars, assemble!" shouted Ryuzaki-sensei.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Eiji..."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
After practise,  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Now? But..."  
  
"You said that we'll ask him after practise, didn't you? Now, let's go!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Fuji"  
  
"Doshitano, Tezuka?"  
  
"Can we go home together?" Tezuka blushed a bit.  
  
"Ee? But I'll go home with Eiji, gomen."  
  
"Eiji? He's already gone home."  
  
"What? EIJI!!!"  
  
"Fuji..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Do...do you like Eiji?" asked Tezuka.  
  
"Of course. He's my best friend."  
  
"Oo.." Tezuka *sigh*  
  
"Are you jealous, Tezuka?" Fuji *evil-grin*  
  
"Wha..what? me?" Tezuka blushing.  
  
"Hahahaha. The person I love the most is you, Tezuka," said Fuji while kissing Tezuka's cheek.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Next day, at Ooishi's house,  
  
*Ting tong ting tong*  
  
"Hai! Fuji? Doshitano?"  
  
"Ooishi, tell me! Do you love Eiji?" asked Fuji seriously.  
  
"What? O...of course! Why...why do you ask that?" Ooshi blushing.  
  
"Then, why did you entered the jewelery shop with Sakuno?"  
  
" Heh? How did you know?"  
  
"Eiji told me. Do you love Sakuno?"  
  
"Of course not!! He must have misunderstood!!!" said Ooishi.  
  
"Then, why did you not practise yesterday?"  
  
"That's because this..." Ooishi showed something to Fuji.  
  
"Is this...?"  
  
"Yes! Want give this today because today is his birthday,you know!" said Ooishi shyly.  
  
"Sou ka. Go! Eiji must waiting for this," said Fuji while smiling.  
  
"Aa...sankyuu, Fuji!" said Ooishi while go.  
  
--Aah...what a nice couple! ^ ^ -- thought Fuji smile.  
  
******************************************************  
  
At Kikumaru's residence  
  
"Ohayou, nyaa~"  
  
"Ohayou, Eiji. Ha...," said Eiji's sister.  
  
*Ting tong ting tong*  
  
"I'll get it! Wait a sec," said Eiji while opening the door.  
  
"Eiji!"  
  
"O...Ooishi! Do...doshite? Why do you come?"  
  
"Let's go! We need to talk!" said Ooishi while pulling Eiji's hand.  
  
"Ma...matte! Nee-san, close the door, please. Ittekimasu!"  
  
"Oi, Eiji!"  
  
"I...Ittai yo! Lemme go, Ooishi!"  
  
"Aa...suman!"  
  
"Now what!"  
  
Suddenly, Ooshi hug Eiji.  
  
"O...Ooshi! Le...lemme go!!"  
  
"No! I know you misunderstood me. I'll explain. But first, I want to say happy birthday to you and give you this!" said Ooishi while giving something to Eiji.  
  
"Wha...what is this? Is this...?" said Eiji surprised.  
  
"Aa...I want you to wear this," said Ooishi.  
  
"No...no! I can't! I know you love Sakuno, so give this to her."  
  
"No, Eiji! I don't love her! The one that I love is you, Eiji!"  
  
"B...but, you entered the jewelery shop with Sakuno, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I entered with Sakuno. I just want her to gimme advice to buy a ring to you."  
  
"But, why did you not practise yesterday?"  
  
"That's because I brought this for you," said Ooishi blushed.  
  
"Is...is that true?" asked Eiji blushing, too.  
  
"Aa...I love you, Eiji! This is my present to you. Come here, I put it on you," said Ooishi while putting the ring on Eiji's ring finger.  
  
"It's so beautiful. I love you, Ooishi.  
  
"Happy birthday, Eiji."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
And they kissed sweetly and passionately.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
At the school,  
  
"Eiji, happy birthday! This is from me and Tezuka," said Fuji.  
  
"Sankyuu~~"  
  
"Are, is that from Ooishi?" said Fuji while pointing Eiji's ring.  
  
"Ho...how do you know?" asked Eiji blushed  
  
"Saa~. Are you happy now?" Fuji *evil-grin*  
  
"Unnyah. Very happy.What a wonderful birthday I have!"  
  
~~~OWARI~~~  
  
A/N : This is my first fanfic! I know it's lame! And I know that Fuji too OOC! I'm so sorry! I just want to say happy birthday to Eiji! And special thanks to Aquatix who was beta-ing this fic! I'm waiting for your next fanfic! Please R&R! Sankyuu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^o^ 


End file.
